In this trial, the activity of Taxol as a single agent will be compared with that of single-agent Adriamycin and with Adriamycin and Taxol in combination in patients with metastatic breast cancer, in an effort to determine the relative efficacy and toxicity of the three regimens in patients with previously untreated metastatic breast cancer.